


XIII.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [13]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Katte lives AU, M/M, blowjob, flight, handjob, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Schon starb der Tag. Der Wald war zauberhaft,und unter Farren bluteten Zyklamen,die hohen Tannen glühten, Schaft bei Schaft,es war ein Wind, - und schwere Düfte kamen.Du warst von unserm weiten Weg erschlafft,ich sagte leise deinen süßen Namen:Da bohrte sich mit wonnewilder KraftAus deines Herzen weißem LiliensamenDie Feuerlilie der Leidenschaft.Rot war der Abend – und dein Mund so rot,wie meine Lippen sehnsuchtheiß ihn fanden,und jene Flammen, die uns jäh durchloht,sie leckten an den neidischen Gewanden…Der Wald war stille, und der Tag war tot.Uns aber war der Heiland auferstanden,und mit dem Tage starben Neid und Not.Der Mond kam groß an unsern Hügel landenUnd leise stieg das Glück aus weißem Boot.





	XIII.

An diesem Abend ihrer Flucht rasteten sie schon früh. Es war ein heißer Tag gewesen, sie waren müde, hungrig und verschwitzt, und als sie schließlich auf einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen, von hohen Tannen umstanden, etwas kühler und abgelegen vom Weg, da ließ Friedrich sich erschöpft auf die Wiese fallen und erklärte Katte, dass er sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Er streckte sich müde im Gras aus und schloss die Augen.

Katte schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf, holte einen Apfel aus ihrem Beutel mit Vorräten und schnitt ihn in zwei Hälften. „Hier. Iss etwas.“ Er hielt ihn Friedrich hin, der aber nur kurz blinzelte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber Sanssouci… du musst essen…“

Sanft beugte sich Katte über seinen Geliebten, betrachtete seine sinnlichen, roten Lippen… so rot glühend wie die Stämme der Tannen im Sonnenuntergang… Katte konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er küsste ihn lange und zärtlich. „Bitte… Friedrich… mon cher…“

Friedrich aber griff nach oben in Kattes Haar, ohne auf dessen Bitten einzugehen, hielt seinen Freund fest und seufzte leise auf. „Katte… du bist so schön…“

Im letzten Licht des Abends leuchteten Kattes Haare beinahe rot, vom Bergwald herunter wehte der herrliche Duft nach Tannen im Sommer. Friedrich atmete tief durch. Er war müde, das ja. Aber er war mit Sicherheit nicht so müde, dass er Katte nicht mehr begehrte. Und es war schon so lange her, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten…

Er hörte Katte leise lachen und wusste, dass der verstanden hatte, was er wollte, denn kurz darauf fühlte Friedrich Kattes Hände an seiner Hüfte, sie zupften vorsichtig sein Hemd aus der Hose und schoben es ihm bald darauf nach oben.

Tief atmete Friedrich ein, als Katte seinen Bauch küsste. Er gab sich seinen Empfindungen hin, genoss das Gefühl der warmen Finger auf seiner Hüfte und seinen Oberschenkeln, die immer weiter nach unten fuhren, während Kattes Lippen, nachdem er ihm das Hemd ausgezogen hatte, sich immer weiter nach oben tasteten. Sanft umspielte seine Zunge Friedrichs Brustwarzen, er küsste ihn lange und saugend am Hals und schließlich auf die Lippen.

Lustvoll stöhnte Friedrich in Kattes Mund. Er hob die Hüfte an, rieb sich an seinem Freund, der daraufhin seine Lippen wieder von denen seines Geliebten löste und tief Luft holte.

„Sanssouci…“ Er betrachtete Friedrich mit halb geschlossenen Augen. „Was machst du mit mir?“

Friedrich lachte. Er griff jetzt nach unten und Katte zwischen die Beine. „Ich weiß auch nicht…“, murmelte er. „Vielleicht versuche ich, dich zu verführen?“

Katte stöhnte leise auf. „Da hast du Erfolg, würde ich mal sagen.“

„Freut mich.“ Friedrich fuhr fort, Kattes beginnende Erektion zu massieren. „Aber willst du dir nicht endlich mal die Hose ausziehen?“

„Zieh du sie mir doch aus.“ Katte grinste ihn an.

Sein Freund zögerte ob dieses Angebots nicht lange, öffnete die Knöpfe an Kattes Hose und holte seinen Penis heraus. „Das fühlt sich aber an, als könnte man da noch etwas steigern…“

Die geübten Handbewegungen ließen Katte schnell hart werden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich schließlich zur Seite ins Gras gleiten ließ, da er sich nicht mehr in der Lage fühlte, sein ganzes Gewicht auf die Arme zu stützen.

Friedrich grinste ihn an. „Wirst du etwa schon schwach?“

Er setzte sich auf, kniete sich über Kattes Oberschenkel und stimulierte mit der linken Hand eine seiner Brustwarzen, während seine Rechte mit Kattes Penis beschäftigt war. Immer schneller rieb er auf und ab, strich hin und wieder mit dem Daumen über die vom Lusttropfen feuchte Spitze. Bald hielt Katte es nicht mehr aus, er spürte die Anspannung in seinem Unterleib ins Unerträgliche wachsen, bis sie sich schließlich entlud. Seine Bauchmuskeln verkrampften sich, er stöhnte laut, mehrere Schübe Sperma ergossen sich über Friedrichs Hand, Kattes Bauch und seine Oberschenkel.

Noch immer stöhnte Katte dem Orgasmus nach, als Friedrich sich neben ihn legte und ihn sanft zu küssen begann. „Ich liebe dich… mon cher Katte…“

Als Kattes Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hatte und er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, erwiderte er hingebungsvoll die Küsse seines Geliebten – bis ihm auffiel, dass Friedrichs Erektion noch immer unbefriedigt gegen seine Hüfte drängte.

Sanft legte er einen Arm um Friedrichs Taille, streichelte seinen unteren Rücken und seinen Hintern, bis sein Geliebter schließlich leise aufstöhnte.

„Sag, Sanssouci, kann man dir etwas Gutes tun?“ Katte setzte sich auf, legte eine Hand an Friedrichs Seite, die andere spielte wie nebenbei mit den Knöpfen seiner Hose. „Dir zum Beispiel… hier heraushelfen?“

Friedrich nickte, und seufzte wohlig, als Katte ihn schließlich aus seinen Beinkleidern befreit hatte und sich zwischen seine Beine kniete.

Zärtlich küsste Katte Friedrichs Bauch, seine Hüften, seine Oberschenkel, leckte dann langsam an deren Innenseite entlang, bis er bei den Hoden angelangt war.

Er hörte seinen Geliebten über sich keuchen, als er die Spitze seiner Erektion in den Mund nahm. Sanft saugte Katte daran, seine Zunge umspielte die Eichel, dann ließ er seine Lippen langsam an Friedrichs Penis hinabgleiten.

Langsam bewegte Katte seinen Mund an Friedrichs Glied auf und ab, immer, wenn er oben angelangt war, umspielte er die Spitze mit seiner Zunge. Er konnte fühlen, wie Friedrichs Blut immer schneller pulsierte, hörte seinen Freund laut keuchen, spürte seine Muskeln sich anspannen, wenn er den Drang, nach vorne in Kattes Mund zu stoßen, unterdrückte. Und da Friedrich das immer öfter tat, war Katte klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Dann ging ein Ruck durch Friedrichs Körper, er stöhnte laut auf, Katte fühlte und schmeckte, dass sich sein Samen in seinen Mund ergoss. Als das Pulsieren seines Gliedes schließlich nachließ, schluckte Katte. Dann löste er seine Lippen von Friedrichs Penis und ließ sich halb auf, halb neben seinem Freund in die Wiese sinken. Er war so müde…

Langsam kam Friedrich wieder zu Atem. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, die Nacht hatte sich über sie gesenkt und der Wind, der den Tannenduft herantrug, war jetzt beinahe kühl.

Katte wollte nicht, dass sein Sanssouci sich erkältete, verschwitzt wie er war, also biss er die Zähne zusammen, stand auf, holte eine Decke aus ihrem Gepäck und breitete sie liebevoll über Friedrich, bevor er sich neben ihn legte und seinen Geliebten zärtlich in den Arm nahm. Im Osten stieg langsam der Mond über die Baumwipfel auf, groß, rund und silberweiß, wie ein Boot, das an ihrer kleinen Lichtung anlegen wollte.

Sanft küsste Katte Friedrich auf die Wangen, die Haare und den Hals. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr. „Was habe ich nur für ein Glück gehabt… mit dir…“

Friedrich blinzelte schläfrig hinauf zu den Sternen. „Und ich erst… mon cher Katte… und ich erst…“ Zufrieden schmiegte er sich an den warmen, atmenden Körper hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Und er war vollkommen zufrieden.


End file.
